


The Canary’s Fight

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Sara Lance is a world famous martial arts champion, model and actress. But finds herself hounded by media and fans and unable to train properly for her upcoming tournament.Her friend suggests she seek out Ava Sharpe. A no nonsense martial arts instructor who has no interest in Sara’s celebrity status.Can the 2 martial artists from different worlds work together to help Sara win the world championships and can the 2 form any kind of friendship (and maybe more)
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 28
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Sara Lance had finished her workout 10 minutes ago and was hot and sweaty but hadn’t had the chance to shower yet. She had been bombarded by reporters who had invaded the gym she used regularly to ask her questions.

Sara was a known figure in the sports world and one of the most famous female martial artists in the word her fight nickname being the Canary as people she could almost fly across the ring. She had been doing martial arts since she was 6 years old and during her teenage years had become well known in the local tournament circuit winning 50 national championships with relative ease. Later she had moved onto full contact fighting and was undefeated in 40 fights. Also during that time she had started modelling for magazines and on her Instagram account. Her skill was very strong but she was also a very attractive woman who was heavily muscled and Sara realised her sexual appeal could promote her a lot more than her skills. During the last few years she had also begun acting starring in a few martial art movies. She was no Oscar winner but her movies did well enough.

The problem was Sara had started to hate this fame. She was unable to even workout which was something she loved to do but even going for a run early morning had her gawped at by either fans or media. Even when she posted basic photos on her Instagram of nothing special she had millions comments saying they loved (and a few that they hated her) she even had her own stalker who seemed to think they were best friends and soul mates even though she’d never met this person.

Sara finally gets to the locker room and bolts the door shut because sadly she couldn’t even get privacy when she goes to shower anymore. Her best friend Zari was already in there. Zari had been her friend since school and one of the few people Sara trusted as she didn’t care about any of Sara’s fame. Zari smirks at her.

“Ah there she is the superstar”

Sara groans.

“Fuck off Zari this shit isn’t even funny anymore.”

Sara strips off her tank top and sits down on the bench. Usually she’d wear a sport bra to work out but was tired of seeing herself in her bra all over the Internet. Zari sits next to her.

“I thought this fame was what you wanted Sara?”

“No Z I wanted to be a champion so I could prove all the years I’ve spent training was for something. Yeah I wanted to make money to of course but I wanted to make a difference give things back...show women that they could be tough and strong not just barbie dolls. But no one cares about that. They just want to know if I’ve had a boob job or who I’m sleeping with.”

Zari grins.

“Don’t think they’re columns are big enough for that list.”

Sara huffs.

“Shut up it hasn’t been that many.”

Zari chuckles.

“Anyway from what I’ve gathered most people are only interested in Nyssara.”

Sara groans at that ship name. Her and nyssa al ghul. Nyssa was a famous martial artist herself. Very much feared in the competition circuit and known for having a fierce temper and being very secretive. Sara and Nysaa had met at a tournament where they’d competed against each other. It was one of the more famous fights in the sports history which Sara had narrowly won. But it was common knowledge nyssa was past her best and if she was in her prime would’ve beaten Sara. Sara had gone to nyssa to train with her and her game had improved hugely since and they had quickly formed a romantic relationship. They had been happy for a few years but some of Nyssas moral choices didn’t match Sara’s and they’d ended up breaking up which of course had been huge gossip news.

Sara sighs.

“I’ve got the world championships coming in 2 months...I haven’t been able to train at all because of all this media bullshit. I can’t even get sparring partners because the media hound them so much.”

Zari nods.

“Well I may have a soloution for that, I was looking around the Internet last night and found a trainer. Apparently she lives in Fresno and runs a small Karate dojo there.”

Sara pulls a face.

“Yeah no offence Z but I don’t think a karate teacher in the middle of no where teaching kids classes is going to be much use to me.”

Zari shrugs.

“Your choice but I’ve heard she’s very good and trained a lot of top people.”

“If she was that good why haven’t I heard of her.”

“Because she doesn’t want you to know her. She never corners her fighters because she doesn’t go in the spotlight she makes them sign contracts saying they won’t name her as their trainer. I hear she’s a no nonsense woman who’s only focus is training. She seems like someone who won’t care that you are the famous undefeated Sara Lance. She doesn’t allow media or fans or cell phones even in her place. At the very least even if she is shit at least you can train in private.”

Sara shrugs.

“Fine I’ll check it out,..what’s her name?”

“Ava Sharpe.”

A few days later Sara had packed some belongings and was on a plane to Fresno. She’d contacted this Ava Sharpe by email explaining who she was. She had replied a day later with the message.

Dear Miss Lance.  
Thank you for your correspondence. I have considered your request and have deemed it sufficient that i can train you. Please be at the below address at 7 pm in 2 days. If you are late you void this agreement. Please wear appropriate clothing.

Yours sincerely  
Avaleine Sharpe.

When Sara had first read this she had pulled a face thinking she sounded more like a snooty receptionist rather than a fight trainer but whatever. Sara arrived in Fresno on the small plane as she hadn’t wanted to draw attention to herself. She hadn’t been here before. It wasn’t exactly a place for many opportunities in her career. But she trusted Zaris judgement and she was rarely wrong about these kind of things. She went and checked in at the guest house she had booked for her stay and at the right time. Walked to the address provided. When Sara arrived she saw it was a small building which wasn’t in great shape with the words “Karate Accademy” above the door.

Sara knocks and almost immediately the door is opened by a tall blonde woman. She is dressed in a white karate gi with a black belt. Her hair is tied back and Sara can she is pretty muscular and frankly she’s hot. The woman looks at Sara.

“You must be miss Lance.”

Sara nods.

“You must be avaleine...or Ava is it?”

Ava looks at her sternly.

“Here you will address me as miss Sharpe at all times is that understood?”

It took everything for Sara not to roll her eyes.

“Yeah sure....um can I come in....your weather here isn’t exactly nice.”

“Get used to it miss lance.”

Ava walks inside and Sara follows. She looks around it’s a basic karate dojo with a matted floor and punch bags at the side. Ava looks at her.

“Go and get dressed do not take longer than 2 minutes. Locker room is through there please keep your cell phone in your bag this is a training zone not somewhere for you to update instragram”

She points at a door and Sara nods, she can see this woman is just as unfriendly as Zari said but whatever she has enough friends. Still she figures this woman’s shitty attitude is a bit of a waste as if she didn’t have a stick up her ass she’d be a pretty fun one nighter.

Sara gets changed into her black sport bra and gym shorts and comes out. As she does Ava looks round and he eyes widen.

“I told you to get dressed, what are you wearing?”

Sara looks at her confused.

“Ummm...Clothes...”

Ava scoffs.

“That’s debatable. When I said get changed I meant get changed to workout not get changed for bed.”

Sara grins.

“I wear a lot less than this in bed...miss Sharpe.”

Sara sees a small blush appear on avas face but she’s still scowling.

“This is not an underwear photo shoot miss Lance.”

Sara sighs.

“Jeez relax these are workout clothes...pretty much what I compete in..go to any gym and you’ll find almost all women dressed like this.”

“Not in mine they don’t. You are a black belt are you not?”

Sara nods.

“Yes I am.”

“Then I expect you to represent your rank with dignity.”

“I am representing it....my shorts and my bra are black....black belt see...”

Ava glares more.

“If you wish to train here you will follow my dress code and wear the correct uniform. So do you wish to carry on or leave?”

Sara sighs.

“I didn’t bring a gi....I only wear one for photo shoots or tournaments that require it.”

Ava rolls her eyes.

“Fine you may borrow one...I assume your size is a small?”

Ava turns her back and as she does Sara glares and flips her off. Ava comes back with a uniform and belt.  
“Go and put this on.”

Sara takes it and looks at it.

“You better have washed this..”

She goes and gets changed and realises it’s slightly to long but she comes out anyway ahd Ava nods.

“Better now you look more like a martial artist than a porn star.”

“Porn stars wear a lot less than sport bras and shorts miss Sharpe.”

Ava holds you hand and stands to an attention stance.

“Right miss Lance let’s get some details out of the way. I know who you are and what you have achieved. But I also do not care. You may be a big deal outside of this hall but here you are just another student. I don’t care what you’ve done what movies you’ve been in, how many instragram followers you have, what your boob size is or how many people you’ve slept with. I will work with you the same as anyone else. Do not try and charm me into anything it will not work and if you are not working hard enough you will be kicked out. Is that understood.”

Sara struggles to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

“Yes sure. Now are we gonna start or not?”

“Yes we are, did you see the football field opposite the dojo?”

Sara nods.  
“Yeah”

“Good...then I want 100 laps around the field.....and I want it to take no longer than 20 minutes. If it does then you rerun it until you get to the desired time....go.”

Sara goes outside onto the field and starts running. She was grumpy as she did. While she liked what she had said about not being treated special for who she is which is what she wanted. She didn’t appreciate the rudeness and unfriendliness that she was giving off. This was going to be a long few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava watches from the edge of the field as Sara does laps around the field. She has her arms folded over her chest watching the shorter blonde. Ava couldn’t deny Sara was very physically fit as she was running fast and pace hadn’t slowed a bit since she’d started. Ava had scoffed when Sara had set off at a fast pace thinking there was no way she would keep it. Ava had been wrong. 

Ava acted like she didn’t know or care about celebrities and for the most part she didn’t. She didn’t know who had won pop master or who was on love island or America’s got talent or any of that nonsense but she certainly knew who Sara Lance was. She’d first seen Sara at a tournament she’d been watching. The 2 of them were similar ages and at the time Sara was only a brown belt and wasn’t famous yet but when Ava watched her fight she knew she was something special. Over the years she’d watched her career and knew she was easily one of the best in the sport and no one could truly give her a proper fight. The only one who had was nyssa al ghul who Ava had heard Sara eventually dated.

While Ava has been impressed by Sara’s skills she had been less impressed by the woman’s other activities. Ava was a strict traditionalist who believed in keeping the purity of martial arts and not using it as a promotion gimmick which Sara was doing by her modelling career. Ava had seen Sara post photos of her wearing nothing but her black belt (literally nothing else) or wearing a gi that was half open exposing her bra. Ava couldn’t fault the woman for trying to make money and as a gay woman Ava absolutely knew Sara Lance was gorgeous but she hated how Sara was turning martial arts into a sexual thing rather than the perfect balance of mind, body and spirit that she had grown up with. Sara of course had given Ava a lot of business young girls looked up to Sara and wanted to learn martial arts so that had got students through her door but few stayed. Of course the glamour that Sara attracts isn’t reality and even she had to put in years of hard work which others aren’t willing to do.

But despite her misgivings about Sara’s activities Ava couldn’t help but admire the woman and honestly if she was honest she had a secret celebrity crush on the woman not necessarily because of her looks but how forceful and strong her fighting abilities are. When she had received the email she thought someone was playing a prank. How did Sara Lance even know about her. It’s not like she was some famous school. She had gone to great efforts to make sure she stayed out of the media. Initially she was going to ignore Sara’s email. But her curiousity got the better of her and she couldn’t turn down the chance to train with one of the best in the last decade so she accepted then started digging into the media about Sara. Simply because she wanted to truly get into her mind and see what kind of person she was.

What she saw didn’t impress she. She had explored all of Sara’s social media and come to the conclusion Sara was very much in love with herself and had to show off all the time. It seemed she puts videos of all her workouts online. She was the type who couldn’t workout without telling the world and also found pictures of her with her arm around numerous women in nightclubs showing that she most certainly wasn’t inexperienced in sexual activities. All in all Ava had determined Sara was simply a publicity whore who had talent but was wasting it. So Ava decided she wasn’t going to friendly to Sara she wanted to show her that there are people who aren’t willing to bow down to her just because she had some abs.

But Ava had been slightly surprised by the woman she’d met. Sure the woman was a bit smug and cocky but also Ava couldn’t really blame her for wearing the sport bra as Sara herself had said. It’s a common workout outfit and Sara hadn’t complained much when Ava told her to change and didn’t complain at her when she told her to go run.

Ava was interrupted by her thoughts by Sara running over to her. Her face was red with sweat gently running down it and her breathing slightly heavy but not to bad. She seemed like she could keep going if needed.

“Done.”

Sara says calmly. Ava looks at her and nods.

“Okay back inside you have a 25 second water break then I expect you back on the mat.”

Sara nods and goes for her break. She had decided to not bother trying to be friendly as obviously this woman had no intentions of being friendly. Sara was back on the mat in 20 seconds. Ava scowled at her.

“I see that you do not keep time well Miss Lance.”

Sara frowns at her confused.

“I took 20 seconds...you said 25.”

Ava nods.

“Correct you did not arrive back in the correct time. You wasted 5 seconds of a break that could’ve helped you hydrate more. Very sloppy and unprofessional.”

Sara takes a deep breath. She couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not or if she was always this stuck up.

“Well then miss Sharpe maybe you should give me an exercise that makes me need to rehydrate more.”

Ava scowls at her.

“I’m not one of your yes men Lance. Now for your attitude I want 100 press ups on your knuckles.”

Sara shrugs and drops down and starts doing it easily. Much to avas annoyance she wanted Sara to struggle and to feel frustrated. She wanted to put the woman in her place but Sara completed the press ups then hopped effortlessly back to her feet.

“What’s next chief?”

Ava glares.

“Don’t call me chief.”

“Oh trust me I’m calling you a lot worse to myself” she mumbles softly so Ava doesn’t hear. Ava shakes her head.

“Okay let’s get to work.”

Ava puts Sara through a workout of hard basics of kicks and punches and blocks in the air making her focus on striking the imaginary targets in the air. Ava watches her close and is annoyed to see her technique is effortless. She then makes Sara do the basic karate katas. This is where she expects Sara to fall down but Sara again does them well. Not perfect there are slight errors but still does them to a very high standard. Ava then makes Sara go to the heavy bag and makes her strike it without gloves. Usually her students complain of this. Especially sport fighters who are used to wearing gloves but Sara gets straight into it and Ava looks at Sara’s hands and sees no sign of injury on them once she has done. Overall Ava is extremely impressed, Sara is certainly as good as everyone claims she is and the woman is obviously very fit and strong. Her style is unorthodox and sometimes she over relies on certain combinations but overall Ava couldn’t think of anyone in the fight circuit who could beat her.

At the end Ava makes Sara stand to attention so she can address her.

“Well miss Lance it has been very interesting watching you today. It always interests me to see what different fighters can do but frankly today you have not shown me anything to be impressed with you are worse than I thought. Your technique is sloppy, you’re punches do not have the proper mechanics are simply arm punches, your kicks have no follow through meaning they are more likely to tickle me rather than hurt me. I honestly do not know how you have reached the level you are at. It is going to take a lot of work to get you ready. Perhaps you had talent earlier but I think you’ve spending to much time dropping your pants in nightclubs.”

Sara had kept a neutral expression on her face through Avas rant. She knew what Ava was saying was bullshit and she knew the game. It was Ava trying to mess with her head and build up her mental strength. Sara knew her kicks and punches were fine. But the last comment made her frown and cross her arms in front of her chest.

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?...dropping my pants in nightclubs?”

Ava just smirks.

“Oh don’t play dumb Lance. You like a good time don’t you always posting naked photos online.”

Sara was getting angry now.

“I thought you didn’t care about my celebrity status?”

“I don’t?”

“Oh yeah? Because it seems you’ve been reading a lot of trashy gossip pages about me....oh and by the way no i have never posted a full naked photo online, every single one has been party covered. Whether I have my back to the camera or have something covered and okay yeah I post underwear photos....but that’s because I’m sponsored by a lingerie brand...so I need to show myself wearing their products...and the others I guess you haven’t read the captions because all of them I’m trying to promote body confidence in women...telling them how they don’t have to be ashamed of their bodies no matter what it is....go look at my most recent post...go on do it now.”

Ava hadn’t expected Sara to lash out this much. She thought Sara would give a cocky smart ass answer about how if she had it she may as well flaunt it. But obviously Ava had touched a nerve but Ava shrugged and took out her phone and checked Sara’s Instagram and pulled up her last post.

“Oh yeah you in front of a mirror in a skimpy bikini. Real great Lance”

“I said read the caption Sharpe.”

Ava glanced away from the photo and saw a pretty long post underneath. It read.

“Some people think my body is too muscular, too skinny, too boyish. Some people will think it’s beautiful, powerful, sexy. Do I struggle with accepting my body type? Umm yes. Would I like having curves like @sofiavergara? Umm yes, but if we all looked the same that would be boring. Like painting the sunset all in one color. All the “right” curves in all the “right” places? There is no right and wrong when it comes to the body God has given you. I see a lot of online body shaming, if someone’s body is not to your liking...keep it to yourself. It’s not your body and making people feel insecure won’t help them and it definitely won’t help you. #bodypositive “

Ava bites her lip reading it. Thinking that what Sara wrote was actually very powerful and great for young women to see. But she had gotten herself so worked out she just closed her phone.

“Oh yeah Ooh look at miss guru...why did you have to post a half naked photo why not just the message?”

Sara rolls her eyes.

“First it’s instagram...it’s a picture sharing app....second. I’m not dumb Ava I know what gets people clicking....they see that type of photo of me they’ll click to see it then they’ll see the message. You seem to have it in your head that I’m some whore and okay I’ve had some one nights every now and then but it’s hardly every week. I have worked damm hard to be where I am. So yeah shoot me I like to have some fun now and then it isn’t hurting anyone.”

Ava rolls her eyes.

“Tell that to your sister....”

Sara’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“What did you just say?”

“You trying to pretend everything you do is so sweet and innocent but sleeping with your sisters boyfriend....that’s not what a role model to young women should be doing.”

Ava regretted saying it instantly and by the look in Sara’s eyes she thought she was going to hit her but instead she steps back.

“You know what fuck this. I didn’t come here for this crap. I came here to train because I heard you were a good trainer and you know what yeah you are. I really enjoyed the session and I enjoyed how you run it. You made me work hard and gave me some different combos that I haven’t seen before and I was told you weren’t exactly friendly and I can deal with that. I’m a pretty friendly person I think I can talk to anyone but if you don’t want to then fine but I am not going to stand here and get insulted by someone who doesn’t know anything about me...sure I’ve made mistakes in my life very big ones....are you telling me you haven’t? Oh but I don’t know that do I? Because you’re lucky enough not to have every detail of your life plastered all over the Internet for the world to see....”

She storms back into the locker room grabs her bag and leaves. Ava groans to herself. She couldn’t believe she’d made such a mess of things. The way she’d spoken was completely out of character for her. Yes she could be tough and abrasive but she never makes digs into people’s personal life. She’d read the story that Sara and her sister had become estranged due to an affair the previous year. It wasn’t even a confirmed story just gossip she’d found on social media, she didn’t even know if it was real or not but by the way Sara reacted obviously it was.

Now Ava was a bit calmer she tried to work out why Sara had gotten her so worked up. She came to the conclusion that she wanted to see Sara as less than she was. Ava had never been in awe of anyone and certainly never had a celebrity crush. She’d prided herself on not having heroes or being impressed by anyone. Even Sara had said her reputation was no nonsense. But she knew Sara’s career and liked it and followed her in the same way people follow football players. In a way that’s why she’d explored Sara’s media presence so she could make Sara into less in her own mind and when Sara arrived she’d wanted to rip into her skills or fitness but found out quick that she couldn’t and that Sara was an extremely hard worker so she had tried to use Sara’s social media posts. But even then she had discovered that Sara’s posts had been done to inspire people. So then Ava had dug as deep as she could and now she just felt terrible. Because despite everything. Sara actually seemed like a nice person. She had a big smile when she’d walked into the club and honestly didn’t appear arrogant at all. Ava had always been socially awkward and she cursed herself for it because if she had been more personable she could’ve had a good working relationship with Sara. She’d get the chance to train with a very talented woman and Sara even in her anger had said she’d thought Ava was a good teacher. It would’ve been an honour for Ava to help Sara improve and get better. That’s why she’d become a teacher. To help people but all she’d done today was act like a bully.

Ava sighs as she gets herself changed. She thinks back and almost wishes Sara had punched her, that way she wouldn’t have as much guilt in her. She hates admitting she’s wrong and hates saying sorry even more. But she realises quick that she needs to swallow her pride and do it.

That is if Sara didn’t kick her head off her shoulders instead.


	3. Chapter 3

“So what exactly did you do that pissed her off so bad?”

“I didn’t do anything Zari...I was training doing everything she asked then she starts insulting me. First saying about how I’m shit and can’t do anything right. Then insinuates I drop my pants at everyone who looks at me then made a dig about Laurel.”

Sara sighs as she holds the phone in her hand. She’d called up Zari as soon as she got back to the grubby guesthouse to try and get things sorted to get her a flight back home and had ended up ranting about everything to her.

“Sara are you sure you didn’t do anything...you can be an acquired taste?”

Sara just huffs. She knows Zari is just joking typical of her friend.

“Z I didn’t do anything and the only innuendo I made was in response to her talking shit. I got into my sport bra and shorts and she made a Comment about how she asked me to get changed for training not for bed. I responded I wear a lot less in bed.”

Zari laughs a little.

“Okay yeah for you that is pretty tame. Look Sara you may hate me for this but we really don’t have time to set you up in a new camp. By the time you travel then we arrange sparring partners and a designated corner person and all of that you won’t have time to actually train.”

Sara groans.

“So you saying I’ve gotta to stay in this shithole and listen to a woman who’s allowed to insult me without me smacking her.”

Zari sighs.

“I’m afraid so..look hey it won’t be so bad. I’ll send the Legends down to you so at least you’ll have some friendly company. But they won’t be here for a week due to you know their other commitments.”

Sara sighs.

“Okay..alright well I’ll just have to get on with it I guess....thanks Z. When you coming down?”

“I’ll be there the week before we head to the tournament. Sorry I’ve got family stuff going on.”

“Hey no no don’t be sorry you do enough for me as it is. Alright see ya when we see ya.”

“Bye Lance...try not to kill her.”

“No promises.”

Sara hangs up then looks at her phone and smiles at a group photo of her and the Legends. They were her management team. It wasn’t the case of Sara hiring experts in their field. It was just Sara giving her best friends from school jobs. They’d all always been there for her when she was a nobody fighting in almost empty arenas on Saturday mornings. They’d always be there cheering her on.

There was Ray Palmer. He was a great inventor and he’d helped Sara a lot by designing unique training equipment for her which wasn’t available anywhere else and was always positive and motivating which helped Sara stay positive when she was exhausted or frustrated. 

There was Mick Rory. Who was basically a troublemaker starting fires and stealing stuff but Sara knew he had a soft side to and Sara employer him as her minder (she refused to use the word bodyguard) but Sara had to limit his use as he was prone to punching reporters. But he had also turned out to be a pretty good writer so Sara had authorised him to write a biography on her.

There was Jax. A former football player who used to workout with Sara and helped develop her strength and since then had become a mechanic so he personally worked on Sara’s cars exclusively and drove her places when he could.

There was nate heywood. A historian but also a huge fight fan and loved the history of fighting and knew almost every fighter in existence and gave Sara loads of information on any opponent she was facing.

Zari was a computer genius and had made herself famous in her own right in High school with her social media following and was now Sara’s social media manager. Sara mostly posted her own stuff but zari was there to build publicity and got her name out to different avenues.

The final member was Charlie. She had come to their High School senior year when Sara had started to get more known and Charlie had turned up to the gym and asked to spar Sara. Sara of course had much more skill but Charlie was a fierce street fighter who gave Sara a good scrap and Sara always even now loved sparring her and she was also fun to be around.

That was the key with all her friends/team. They all had their uses yes but they were Sara’s family more than anything. She knew she could probably pay for better but she didn’t want better. She wanted the people who’d always been there for her. She knew she got slated in the media for it. Saying that she kept her friends around and they were yes men. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. Every one of them would have no issue calling Sara a bitch if she was being one (except Ray who refuses to use bad language like that) 

Sara sighs and looks down at herself. She was still wearing the uniform from Avas. She goes into the bathroom and showers. Not long after there’s a knock on her door. Sara rolls her eyes and goes and opens the door knowing who it’d be. She was in her pj shorts and a black bra. 

Ava was standing there looking sheepish and her eyes widen seeing how Sara is and quickly moves her eyes away so she doesn’t stare at either Sara’s abs or her boobs. Both were amazing in Avas opinion.

Sara raises her eyebrow at her. She knew Ava wouldn’t like her being like that but she was proving to Ava she wasn’t going to sensor herself for her.

“Ah Miss Sharpe what do I owe this displeasure for? Oh and yes I’m wearing just a bra. Guess that means I’m ready to go fuck everyone in Fresno right?”

Ava looks down.

“Can I come in?”

Sara shrugs.

“I dunno you gonna start throwing out insults again?”

But Sara walks inside. Ava nervously follows but Sara calls out.

“How’d you know I was here?”

Ava shrugs.

“This is the only guest house here.”

Sara nods.

“Fair....so did you have a reason for interrupting my shower?”

Ava sighs and nods.

“I do yes. The things I said to you before...they were unprofessional and out of line. The reason I said it was because I was trying to show I do not play favourites with celebrities and am only committed to my job. But I took it to far. I bought up things I had no right in saying....so I’m sorry.”

Ava had spent ages planning what she was going to say ahd was glad she got it off her chest and looked at Sara who nods.

“Okay.”

Ava frowns a little.

“Okay?”

“Yeah okay...you’re sorry great...what were you expecting me to be gushing about your apology? Sorry doesn’t work that way. You don’t just throw out horrible insults at someone and think a 5 letter word is going to magically wipe it all away. You’re a strict traditional martial arts teacher yeah?...what’s the key aspect of martial arts?”

Ava frowns a little confused at what Sara was getting at.

“Well it depends on the individual...but mostly...self defence.”

Sara nods.

“Yep. Which standing up for yourself, not just taking crap and getting walked all over....you’re sorry....okay I believe you. But this isn’t a confessional Ava I’m not going to say oh that’s okay let’s forget it all. I’m not just going to give out my forgiveness like candy...I’ll only forgive you when I see that you are genuine about it and I can genuinely see you are not a cold hearted bitch trying to hurt me.”

“Look miss Lance I understand I was wrong in my approach but trust me I am sincere here. I don’t do apologies much.”

Sara rolls her eyes.

“So what? You think you deserve a medal for doing the right thing? Look you said sorry fine and sadly I can’t go and train anywhere else and get decent preparation for the tournament. So I’ll stay and train with you if you’ll take me....but I will not take any crap like that. You can do whatever you want with me, say what you want about my abilities but my private life is off limit completely....are we clear?”

Ava nods. She was glad she had a chance to still train with Sara and make up for the way she acted.

“Clear. Okay well how about we sit down and discuss a training plan?”

Sara raises her eyebrows.

“Discuss it? I assumed someone like you would have a plan all worked out already.”

Ava nods.

“Well yes I do....but you are a champion yourself so it’d be stupid of me to not listen to your ideas to.”

Sara nods.

“Right....let me finish getting dressed and we can make a start.”

Ava nods and Sara leaves the room. She comes back a few minutes wearing a tank top.

Sara looks at Ava.

“Drink?”

She shakes her head.

“I don’t drink alcohol much at all.”

Sara rolls her eyes.

“It’s 6 pm on a Wednesday evening...I meant tea or coffee.”

Ava blushes realising she’d jumped into an assumption.

“No thank you.”

Sara nods and sits at the table. Ava nervously sits by her. Sara looks at her.

“Right Ava...lets get this cleared up because frankly your awkwardness is giving me anxiety right now....what’s done is done...we’ve agreed to work together. I’m not the type to keep on with things....I said what I needed to say it’s done...you and me we’re not friends and probably won’t be. That’s fine I’m not here to make friends but we’ll be seeing a lot of each other so let’s just move on okay...you may think I’m a bitch or a whore or whatever and I have my opinions on you but that doesn’t matter okay...we’re here for a drop let’s just do it.”

Ava nods. She knew Sara was right and she was being ridicous.

“Of course right. So how do you usually start a day.”

Sara thinks.

“Most day depending on my schedule I’ll hit a 8 mile run when I wake up....do that then I’ll come home shower, eat breakfast hit the gym do some weights, have lunch then do something light like swimming or cycling then do my fight work in the evening, my bag work and my sparring. Come home have dinner, stretch before bed.”

Ava nods considering these ideas.

“Okay that works pretty well..may I make a suggestion?”

Sara shrugs.

“You’re not here for your sparkling personality.”

Sara gives her a small smirk which causes Ava to chuckle.

“I guess not....well my suggestion is you’re obviously in very good shape physically...keep the run in the morning. But instead of the weights and the cycling we don’t we change them to more combat based exercises. Things like body weight stuff like shadow boxing with hand weights, kicks with ankle weights more Kata work and work on combinations. I’ll supliment that in with press ups and sit ups to keep your body strength to and i suppose you could do a cycle round the town. But weights are risky you could damage yourself...I read you had shoulder surgery a few years back?”

Sara nods.

“Yeah but that wasn’t from weights....it was a motorbike accident....not my fault before you say anything.”

“I wasn’t going to...I know what happened a drunk driver knocked you off.”

Sara nods.

“So well I like your plan but I do have to wonder...is the reason you don’t actually want me doing swimming or weights due to the fact that you don’t have weights and there’s no swimming pool in this back water town?”

Ava blushes.

“Oh no..I just um..yeah well...”

She looks up and sees Sara laughing a little.

“Relax I’m kidding. No I agree I like the idea.”

Ava nods.

“Okay well bagwork I can provide...sparring may be difficult...I mean you can spar me but I don’t have many students at your level. Utd be a bit of a waste of time for you.”

Sara shrugs.

“It’s alright I can go without for this one.”

Ava nods.

“Okay well I guess it’s sorted then.”

Sara nods.

“I meant what I said before Ava. You seem like a very good trainer....and hey we could spar if you like..”

Ava chuckles.

“Huh you mean yah want a chance to punch me don’t you.”

Sara grins.

“Yep totally.”

They each give each other smiles. Which made Sara happy. One of the things she prided herself on was being someone that despite her fame could sit down and talk to anyone.

Sara looks at Ava.

“Hey I noticed on your notice board you had a poster up about a fundraiser for an orphanage?”

Ava tilts her head a little, surprised that Sara even noticed.

“Oh yeah the orphanage was been around for years but it’s struggling to get funds to feed or clothe or just look after the children.”

Sara nods.

“Don’t the government help?”

Ava shakes her head.

“I mean a little but it’s not enough. Honestly the way it is it’s probably going to have to close.”

Sara notices Ava looks really sad saying that.

“Does the place mean a lot to you?”

Ava looks at her and nods.

“It’s where I grew up...I never knew my parents and I was there until I turned 18....never got adopted...I’m pretty sure you know why...”

She laughs a little. Sara didn’t.

“Not really.,.i mean yeah you’re a bit of a hardass...and okay a bit bitchy but you’re running a martial art school...you’re fundraising for charities when you probably don’t even make much money for yourself...fuck sake you’re making it harder to hate you.”

Ava laughs a little and shakes her head. She looks at Sara who seems to be thinking of something but Ava interupts.

“I’ve always been jealous....of people with families seeing them so happy...you and your sister....you the toughest woman on earth and her the super lawyer...I’d see photos of you 2 and see how close you were and it got me jealous that I never had that...that’s why I said those horrible things about her. I didn’t even know if that story was true and I don’t even care at all but it was bitterness that made me say it..it’s not an excuse..just an explanation.”

Sara listens too her and nods.

“You’re right it’s not an excuse...but thank you for the explanation.”

Sara could see Ava felt terrible about it and frankly Sara could also see that Ava had a genuine heart and she wasn’t going to ask but she knew spending time in a orphanage can toughen you up and harden you and make it hard to express emotion and open up. Sara suddenly has an idea.

“Hey...what time are your everyday classes?”

Ava tilts her head.

“Why?”

Sara rolls her eyes.

“Just answer the question.”

Ava rolls her eyes back at her.

“Um the kids classes 5-6....teenagers 6-7....adults 7-8.”

Sara nods.

“Okay...what’s your busiest day. The day you’re most likely to have the busiest class.”

Ava thinks quickly.

“Um Saturday i guess.”

Sara nods with a bright smile.

“Great so here’s what we do...next Saturday you’re going to hold a special day seminar....with the international and world champion Sara Lance for all ages and abilities...with all proceeds going to the orphanage.”

Avas eyes widen. She didn’t expect Sara to say any of that.

“Sara....I cant ask you to do that?”

Sara shrugs with a big grin.

“Can’t you? Oh shame well lucky you didn’t ask because I offended....oh if you had asked I’d have just said no to spite you....”

Sara winks at her which makes Ava flush but turns her attention back to Sara.

“It’ll take time out your training?”

She shrugs.

“Worth it to help those kids.”

Ava was completely stunned. She didn’t think was as bad as she’d said she was but she also didn’t see her being a overly generous person either.

“I don’t know what to say...”

“Huh bet that’s a first.”

Sara grins and Ava glares back.

“Lance you were doing so well don’t turn into a jerk now....but okay...what’s your payment for it?” 

Sara considers.

“Okay let’s say....50 dollars for the seminar and let’s add on and say...20 dollars for a signed photo and autograph....we can do selfie photo sessions with them for free.”

Ava nods.

“Okay um yeah sounds good but I mean you’re payment from me...to you for having you here.”

Sara shakes her head.

“Don’t be ridiculous Ava. I don’t need paying for it. It’s a charity event I’m not going to ask for money for it from a small business owner.”

Ava bites her lip. She was upset. Not at Sara but at herself. She’d made horrible assumptions about Sara but it turns out she’d never been more wrong about someone. Sara was still buzzing away about the idea.

“Oh hey how about this to....I’ll do a free session and talk with all the kids from the orphanage. Me doing that could get some donations coming in from fans of mine. I can get Zari to set up a justgiving page. Oh and hey I’ve got some old gloves from my last tournament I won I could get them auctioned off and donate the money.”

“Sara I...I can’t thank you enough for what you’re doing.”

Sara shrugs.

“You don’t need to....so hey right we need to promote it first...you got social media down here?...or you guys still using smoke signals?”

Ava laughs sarcastically.

“Ha ha you’re soooo funny.”

Sara grins.

“I know right screw fighting I can be a comedian....”

“Yeah well if you do you’ll probably get punched more than you do in the ring.”

Ava smirks and Sara raises her eyebrows.

“Did you just make a joke?...wow doesn’t that break a centuries old law.”

Ava laughs shaking her head.

“To answer your question...not that one...I have a website and I’ll put up some fliers and put an ad in the newspaper.”

Sara grins and adds on.

“And get the town crier to deliver it.”

Ava carries.

“And get the town cr...oh shut up.”

Ava laughs again. Ava noted to herself she was laughing a lot more with Sara now than she usually did with anyone. Maybe Sara really was that kind of person. 

Sara was texting someone.

“I’ll get my social media manager Zari to get an add out....do you want me to keep your name out?”

Ava tilts her head.

“Why?”

“Just because I heard you prefer to keep out the spotlight of things so...”

Ava was touched that Sara was considering her like that.

“Oh um no it’s okay I mean if we’re doing a event like that my name needs to be out for you know safeguarding and insurance reasons.”

Sara nods.

“Sounds smart. Okay Z will deal with that, once you have some can you give me class numbers so I can sort out a lesson plan for each group?”

Ava nods. She was genuinely so touched by how Sara was so willing to do all of this especially after how horrible had been. Ava wanted to express how this meant more than anything to Ava. How this woman she barely knew was giving up her time to help a cause that meant so much to Ava. But instead Ava reverts back to her usual hardass ways as Sara would put it.

“Well miss Lance while this is admirable do not forget why you are here and do not think because you are doing a charity event that I will take it easy on you.”

Sara just looks at her with a smile. To Ava it seemed almost like Sara could see right through her.

“Course not miss Sharpe.”

“Good well I will let you rest. Our program begins tomorrow. I expect you at the dojo no later than 9 am.”

Sara gives a small playful salute.

“Got it boss.”

Ava gives a small smile and turns to leave. Sara follows her to close the door. As Ava steps outside Sara holds the door and speaks gently.

“Ava....”

Ava turns round and looks at her.

“Yes miss...l...Sara?”

Sara gives her a smile and says it just softly. Closing the door as the words leave her mouth not wanting to see her reaction her eyes lock onto Avas.

“I forgive you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara start training together.

Sara’s morning alarm goes off at 7 am. She groans as she slowly crawls her way out of bed. She hates waking up this early but knows she’ll feel better when she’s out on the roads running. It’s one of her favourite pastimes as she can be by herself and just let herself get taken in by the world. It’s her form of meditation. She gets up and gets changed into her usual running clothes a white sport bra and shorts. She stretches quickly and grabs her phone and headphones and heads out the guest house.

As she steps outside the guest houseshe’s surprised by the site in front of her. Ava is standing there stretching and she was wearing a black sport bra and shorts. Sara’s eyes widen as her eyes are immediately drawn to Avas very toned arms and her strong looking legs. She’d know Ava was strong when they met but didn’t realise to this extent. She was glad Ava hadn’t seen her come out yet. So she composes herself and walks over.

“Ummm hey Miss Sharpe.”

Ava looks at her and tries hard to avoid starting at Sara’s abs again and clears her throat softly.

“Good morning Miss Lance.”

“Don’t wanna sounds rude but what are you doing In front of my place at this hour....the neighbours will talk.”

Sara wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

Ava shrugs rolling her eyes at the comment.

“I thought I woukd acompany you on your morning run.”

Sara raises her eyebrows.

“Yeah seeing you usually makes me want to run away very fast.”

Ava rolls her eyes playfully.

“Very funny. I also thought since you don’t know the area you could use someone to show you good paths to run.”

Sara shrugs.

“Works for me...just make sure you can keep up.”

Ava smirks at her.

“No trouble at all.”

Sara smiles and goes to put her headphones in and Ava raises her eyebrows.

“You’re not serious?”

Sara looks at her confused.

“Don’t tell me you run with headphones in?”

Sara gives her a nod.

“Fair enough I won’t tell you.”

“Sara you do realise how dangerous that is. You can’t hear cars coming or anyone calling you or talking to you.”

“If you’re going to be running with me then that’s a very good reason TO wear them.”

She teases. Which makes Ava roll her eyes.

“And how will you know which way I’m telling you to go?”

Sara huffs.

“Eugh fine...so you hate sport bras and you hate headphones good to know...but speaking of....I can’t help notice you are wearing a sport bra...what’s the matter didn’t have time to get dressed before coming here? I mean that’s how you dress for bed right?”

She teases using avas words and Ava groans in response.

“First I’ve apologised how I acted and you forgave me so you can’t throw it in my face.”

Sara grins.

“I’m not aware of any such law.”

Ava ignores her and continues.

“Second that was in the dojo where I try and keep a traditional attire rather than a gym one. But for running it’s an appropriate and convinient outfit.”

Sara shrugs and grins.

“Well you look much better showing off your arms in that than your gi.”

“Yeah well yours shows off your abs very well.”

Avas eyes widen and she blushes heavily, that slipped out before she could stop herself and Sara grins and raises her eyebrows.

“So you like my abs huh?”

Ava groans and blushes more knowing Sara wouldn’t just let that go.

“Well Um yes they’re um..very functional for a fighter not to heavy that the muscle will slow you down but very practical.”

Sara chuckles.

“Sure okay..so we going or what then?”

Ava looks at her.

“Are you not going to stretch?”

Sara shrugs.

“Stretching sis for pussies and old people.”

Ava looks like she’s about to argue before Sara laughs.

“I did it inside Ava relax. I always stretch inside because if I stop around to long in public to do it I’ll get recognised and then I’ll never get started.”

Ava smiles a little she was getting used to Sara’s humour now.

“Alright fine but to be fair there are people that have that opinion of stretching.”

Sara chuckles.

“I know but I used to dance before all this so I know about stretching.”

Ava was surprised by this.

“You can dance?”

She nods.

“Well I haven’t properly in a while but yeah I mean there’s a lot of similarities between dance and martial arts....I came second place on dancing with the stars last year didn’t you see?”

Ava pulls a face.

“I don’t watch talent shows or reality tv...but second place huh? Not like you to get silver “

Sara rolls her eyes.

“I only got beat by some reality star with giant boobs...so you don’t watch reality tv...you seen any movies I’ve done?”

Ava thinks.

“I saw a couple of your smaller ones and some of your fight scenes...they were quite well done and you’re a pretty good actress when you have a good script.”

Sara laughs.

“Sadly I don’t got offered many decent scripts but whatever it pays so all good.”

She smirks at Ava.

“So guessing you haven’t seen any of my.....adult...movies..”

Ava was taking a sip of water as Sara said that and coughed and spluttered going red at those words. She certainly did not want to allow her mind to go to that route.

“You’re what?”

Sara bursts out laughing doubling over.

“Oh Ava you should see your face, I’m kidding I don’t do that type of stuff...underwear modelling is as far as I go...I’m not a porn star...despite your opinions on me.”

Ava blushes and bites her lip.

“Those aren’t my opinions on you Sara that’s why I was shocked I didn’t think you would.”

Sara smiles.

“I know they’re not I’m just kidding....I’ve been offered that kind of work but no it’s not for me. I want to try and be a role model for young women...and I don’t think doing adult movies is the right way to do that...I know I post some...risqué stuff but that’s clothes modelling or just supporting body pride “

Ava nods.

“Fair enough....so are we going to do this run then.”

Sara grins and nods.

“Which way we going?”

“Just Ssh and follow...try it for once.”

Ava sets off running. Sara rolls her eyes and follows after her.

Ava takes her for a long route up and down various hills and through the woods. They keep at an even pace. Sara was very fit so it wasn’t much trouble for her but was surprised that Ava was able to keep up as not many people could even keep pace with her. A few times Sara considered pulling ahead to race her but thought against it for 2 reasons. One they’d just got a sort of friendship going or at least didn’t hate each other and Sara didn’t want to push that by being overly competitive. Second Ava was the one choosing the route and didn’t fancy going the wrong way and doing more distance than she needed to.

Ava eventually stops them by a lake. Ava was red and breathing heavily but was still with it enough that she could’ve done more. Ava checks her watch.

“Hmm not terrible miss Lance 8 miles in 55 minutes...I expect that to be beaten by the end of the training camp.”

Sara smirks.

“Oh easily now that I know the route and don’t have to slow myself down to keep to you.”

She teases and Ava glares playfully and Sara puffs out a breath.

“Eugh why did you stop us so far from my place now I gotta walk ages to go shower.”

Ava chuckles.

“It’s part of your cool down.”

Sara grins.

“Nah fuck that this is my cool down.”

Sara grins and turns and leaps off the path they were on and dives into the lake. Avas eyes widen as Sara surfaces laughing and splashing.

“Lance you are an idiot....what if that lake was shallow...”

Sara shrugs and grins.

“I’ve gotten pretty good at gymnastics in my spare time I could’ve rolled out the dive.”

“You do know that water could be filthy and have anything in it.”

Sara shrugs again laughing.

“Better come join me then make sure I’m safe.”

“Absoloutely not....and Sara...may I remind you...you are wearing a white sport bra...and you just dived into water.....think what that means?”

Sara chuckles as she glances down at herself and sees it gone slightly see through.

“Whoops.....I’ll wear black next time.”

Sara chuckles and swims to the edge and climbs out then smirks at Ava.

“Would you be mad if I pushed you in?”

Ava raises her eyebrows.

“If you did I would sneak into your room when you are asleep and shave your head and post it on your Instagram.”

Sara laughs.

“Go for it did that for charity a few years ago...and again a year ago...okay that time I was drunk but meh”

Ava laughs and shakes her head.

“Does anything bother you?”

Sara pretends to think then grins.

“Yeah....your face.”

“So mature Lance.”

Ava was trying very hard not to look at Sara’s now see through sport bra. Sara notices and laughs.

“Ava you don’t have to look away we’re both girls we’d share locker rooms all the time it’s no big deal.”

Ava shrugs.

“Well maybe I’m just not interested in seeing your breasts did that ever occur to you that not everyone wants to see them?”

She said in a playful voice hoping it didn’t sound round but Ava sees Sara’s smiling so can see she’s taken it as a joke.

“Hmmmmm....Nah it hasn’t....especially if you read the comments on my insta posts...but always a first time I suppose.”

“Yes well it’s now.”

“Cool now can we go....I’m cold..”

Ava rolls her eyes.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have dived in a lake then?”

“Well you should’ve told me not to you’re my trainer...”

Sara grins and Ava huffs.

“I didn’t get a chance you just dived in.....how was I supposed to know you’d randomly jump into a lake.”

“You should know what I’m like by now.”

“Oh I do..”

The 2 start the walk back and when they get back to Sara’s place Ava looks at her.

“Right take a few hours to shower and eat and we’ll meet at the dojo at 9.”

Sara nods grinning and runs back inside and strips and hops in the shower as she washes she thinks about Ava and smiles a little. She was actually quite nice and had a sense of humour. Sara guessed she was one of those closed off shy types who could seem rude until you get to know her and while yes Ava had said some wrong things that weren’t nice. Sara could see she genuinely felt guilty and regretted it and now the 2 had a good relationship going. Sara also would happily admit she was hot. Muscles always turned Sara’s head and Sara wasn’t sure but she felt that Ava was attracted to her to. But right now Sara needed to focus on her training. But still....never hurts to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Really enjoying this story. Not sure how long it’ll go. I’m not going to this just a fluff piece, I want to keep the sport/ celebrity storyline going to. Of course there’ll be fluff as well. I was going to put Ava and Sara sparring in this chapter but it was getting to long so next chapter will be dedicated to it. Then will focus on the charity event which will give more details to Sara’s backstory.
> 
> Please let me know opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Sara had washed and eaten breakfast she heads down to avas dojo. She walks the 15 minute walk to get there so that she can allow her body to warm up and get some blood flow through her legs. She steps in through the double and and calls out to the empty.

“Hey sharpe you here?”

Ava comes out her office in her gi rolling her eyes. But she did have a small smile on her face as she looks at Sara.

“Of course I am I actually turn up to places on time.”

Sara raises her eyebrows.

“I am on time.”

Ava looks up at the clock that’s on the wall

“It’s exactly 9.”

Sara nods smiling.

“Yep you see on time. I wasn’t late was I?”

Ava rolls her eyes.

“Just Go and get changed.”

Sara gives a playful salute and heads in to the locker room. Ava hides a smile. Usually that kind of attitude would annoy her but for some reason she finds it cute from Sara. Sara comes out a few minutes later grinning.

“Sooooo what we got first?”

Ava smiles.

“I think today you should start with sparirng.”

Sara nods.

“Sure but I thought you said there was no student here I could truly be competitive with.”

“I said student but you’ll be sparirng me.”

Sara raises her eyebrows.

“You sure? I mean no offense I’m sure you’re good but I’m training for competition I can’t hold back.”

“Oh don’t worry I don’t expect you to...I won’t be.”

Sara shrugs.

“Alright your choice I guess.”

“This way I can see where you truly are with your skills. Here put these on.”

Ava throws her some 4oz gloves. Sara looks at them.

“I’ll be fighting in 8oz gloves why am I wearing these?”

“Because I want this to be a full mixed fight so we may need to grapple.”

Sara smirks.

“You wanna grapple with me there’s a lot easier ways to get it off me.”

Ava blushes and glares.

“Get your mind out the gutter Lance.”

Sara chuckles and puts the gloves on.

“Okay okay lets do it.”

Ava puts on her gloves and they head onto the mat.

They start circling each other. Sara notes Ava has a very formal guard and stance whereas Sara moves around more loose and free flowing. Sara opens with one of her favorite moves a dummy roundhouse kick to the head and as Ava moves her head back to dodge she changes it to a side kick to the stomach. Sara feels her foot connect with good strong muscle but the kick has enough force to make Ava grunt and move back. Sara grins and winks at her as they carry on. Sara fires off a few jabs then goes for a push kick to avas stomach. But Ava side steps it and follows through with a punch to the body and and roundhouse to Sara’s leg. The shots move Sara back but she smirks still impressed that Ava was actually pretty fast and strong. The 2 fight back and forth for a while Sara’s freestyle fighting stance keeping Ava on her toes as she’s very unpredictable and avas very formal style is very strong with its basics. At the end Ava tries to trip up Sara but Sara counters it’s by gripping Ava dropping to her back and rolling them over so she’s pinning her down and grins at her.

“Got ya.”

Ava groans and then blushes at how close they are.

“You wanna take a break?”

Sara nods and smiles.

“I could use some water.”

“Yeah”

Sara grins and hops off her and grabs her water bottle. Sweat covering her.

“You’re pretty good sharpe....I mean I totally kicked your ass but I mean it was a good effort.”

She teases and Ava glares and playfully flips her off.

“Yeah whatever you say Lance.”

Sara chuckles and flops down on the mat and smiles at Ava.

“So what’s your story then Sharpe? What got you into this glamorous sport?”

Ava shrugs.

“Well as I told you I grew up in an orphanage and well...let’s just say I can be an aquired taste.”

Sara snorts and quickly pretends to cough when Ava glares at her. 

“Anyway yes so some people didn’t like me and I had a few...situations but an older girl rescued me once and she knew martial arts so she started teaching me informally....eventually we both got adopted to different families I looked her up and found where she did it and started going there. I liked it and I wanted to get a place closer...I had to cycle 2 hours there and back to get there so I opened a place up here....what about you? I read you’ve been doing it since you were 6? Any special reason?”

Sara chuckles.

“You think I got my ass kicked and needed to learn to defend myself?”

Ava smirks.

“Well you to seem an aquired taste.”

Sara laughs.

“Fair enough but no. My dads a cop and he wanted me and Laurel to know to defend ourself so sent us there. Laurel I mean she did it but sports were never really her thing she preferred her book learning but I enjoyed it...I mean at 6 years old it’s not that serious. I saw it just as a bit of a game. I liked getting thr belts and telling my friends about it but I didn’t really truly understand it until I got to high school....there was this girl...Jenny Riley a total bitch thought she was special because she was a decent swimmer....and she had to treat everyone else like crap...including me...now back then I wasn’t as....outgoing as I am now...in fact I was pretty dorky and well I guess I didn’t look that scary I was a short skinny blonde girl with freckles. Well she tried to get physical with me....she ended up on the floor with a broken nose...so yeah that was that but a week later I caught her picking on my friend...so I went over and she damm near shit herself and left her alone....that’s when I realized that it wasn’t just about me fighting but about helping protect other people so I started taking it more seriously...I started working out and entering competitions to and it just all went on from there I guess.”

Ava nods.

“You seem like someone who likes to help people.”

Sara shrugs.

“Some people aren’t fighters and there are people who will take advantage of that so yeah if I can help someone I will....that’s my goal one day...open up my own gym...a place for anyone to come and learn and feel safe...and I mean anyone...man or woman, straight or gay or bi or anything. That’s why I’m doing so much now so I can build this in the future. It’s not about me getting rich to live in mansions and drive sports cars...honestly I live in a apartment in star city and I drive the same car that I did when I was 20. Some I donate to charity and the rest I save up. I know I have a recitation as a party girl and sure I like to party a bit but I also want to set an example of how to act. I mean I don’t always do it right but I’m trying.”

Ava nods and gives Sara a smile.

“I know and hey none of us are perfect and it must be hard being in the spotlight all the time?”

Sara sighs and nods.

“Yeah I mean I liked it at first and yeah it’s nice having people who look up to you but when I can’t even go for a walk without cameras and people asking me for autographs and photos it’s a bit much...it’s why I came here to get away from it.”

Ava nods.

“Well hey even when all this is done...you’ll be welcome to come back down here.”

Sara smiles at that.

“Yeah? Thought you’d want me long gone and get me banned from entering.”

Ava grins.

“Yeah I thought so to...even started filling out the reuquest to get you banned but...you’re alright...still a huge pain in the ass though.”

Sara grins.

“Meh I’ll take that.”

Sara grins then squeezes her water bottle squirting Ava in the face. Ava gasps.

“Oh you’re dead.”

She jumps up and starts chasing Sara around the hall Sara was laughing as she runs and dodges Ava trying to get her eventually Ava corners her and grabs the water and pours some over Sara’s head. Sara giggles.

“Thanks Aves you just cooled me down.”

Ava groans.

“You are such a pest.” 

Sara sticks out her tongue with a grin.

“Maybe but life would be a lot more boring without me in it.”

Ava scoffs playfully.

“You mean more peaceful?”

Sara shrugs smirking.

“Same thing.”

Sara goes and gets changed back into her regular clothes which are a white t shirt and jeans. She comes out and sees Ava is changed to and she’s wearing a loose blue jacket and trousers. Sara gives a small laugh.

“Ava you know you can come and change in the same locker room as me...I don’t bite....not straight away anyway.”

She winks and Ava rolls her eyes turning to hide her blush.

“It’s not appropriate for me to change clothes around my students.”

Sara rolls her eyes.

“I mean yeah young students sure but I’m an adult.”

Ava mumbles out.

“Pfft debatable.”

Sara raises her eyebrows with a grin.

“Heard that asshole but seriously it’s no big deal we’re both women if we were in a regular gym it’d be no big deal would it?”

Ava shrugs.

“Well people aren’t usually comfortable changing around me anyway.”

Sara tilts her head curiously.

“How come? You don’t secretly take photos do you?”

Ava rolls her eyes again.

“Of course not...but well...I’m not straight let’s just say that.”

Sara nods, she’d figured that out a while ago. She shrugs at her.

“Yeah neither am I so what?”

Ava of course knew this as it had been a pretty big story when Sara first came out. Ava just looks at her.

“Well since I’m not straight women will think that I’m checking them out when they change.”

Sara looks at her.

“Has anyone said that to you?”

Ava shakes her head.

“No.”

“Has anyone ever been uncomfortable around you in locker rooms?”

“No.”

“Has anyone acted like uncomfortable around you knowing that you’re lesbian?”

“No”

“Well then Ava honestly I think you are over thinking it. First just cause you and me are into girls it doesn’t mean we think every girl on earth is hot. Just like how straight girls don’t think every guy is hot. Also I’ve got straight friends and honestly people don’t even think like that in locker rooms Ava. Even in High School no one ever acted like that. I mean I’m not saying it NEVER happens as there’s always some assholes around but you know most people don’t give a shit.”

Ava nods.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Duh always am.”

She grins and Ava sighs playfully punching her arm.

“Shut up.... hey today was fun. Also I made some calls about the orphanage charity thing...you still good to do that yeah?”

Sara nods enthusiastically.

“Hell yeah ive already written 3 separate lesson plans for the different age groups. I can send them to you if you like to make sure it’s suitable because some will be your students and the others that I bring in they’ll still be in your place so I want you to check and make sure you approve of what I’m teaching and hey your welcome to throw in any suggestions you want....I mean I’m not saying I’ll listen to them but you can do them my way.”

Ava laughs but she’s actually really touched at how seriously Sara is taking this and yet again she sees there’s so much more to Sara then some cocky celebrity.

“That’ll be great yeah. Thank you.”

Sara nods with a smile.

“Well I better call it there....hey want to come and grab some lunch with me today? I mean I don’t know anyone else here and Imcoukd do with some company.”

Ava smiles at her.

“Yeah....that’d be nice.”

Sara grins.

“Good...I was worried you’d be to uncomfortable eating with one of your students you know in case they think it’s a date.”

She teases and Ava groans shaking her head.

“Hey shut up.”

Sara chuckles.

“You know I’m kidding so meet at my place at midday? Or any time really as I’m not training again until this evening...with you....my god I gotta start meeting new people round here....my day is full with Ava.”

Ava laugh again.

“Midday is fine. I’ve got a couple classes now until then but I’ll meet you then and hey trust me...I don’t think the residents of this town could handle you...believe it or not I’m more....rebellious than most in this town”

Sara whistles.

“Maannnnn this town must be boring if you’re the cool kid around here.”

She laughs and Ava rolls her eyes again.

“Ssh you.”

Sara smiles and Ava goes back towards her office before glancing back at Sara.

“See you at 12.”

Sara grins and shoots some finger guns at her playfully.

“It’s a date.”


	6. Chapter 6

A few days pass and Ava and Sara continue their training and the 2 start to get more relaxed around each other and enjoy each other’s company. Both women are fiercely competitive so that pushes them both to train hard and the 2 bicker a lot but it’s more friendly banter at this stage.

After their last training session of the evening Sara is showering and once she’s done she leaves the locker room. Ava still refuses to go in there while Sara is changing which amuses the shorter blonde. Sara comes out with her hair tied back in sweat pants and an old martial art tournament t shirt.

“All done with my shower you can go in there now since you have this phobia of sharing a locker room with me.”

Sara chuckles and Ava rolls her eyes.

“I do not have a phobia I’m just being respectful.”

Sara rolls her eyes back at her.

“Ava you just have to type in Sara Lance on google and you’ll find pictures of me in a bra and thong. I’m not a prude.”

Ava looks down blushing at the thought.

“Just drop it please.”

Sara shrugs.

“Alright we’ll see ya tomorrow.”

Sara turns to walk out when Ava calls out.

“Um Sara?”

Sara spins round with a grin.

“Yo?”

Ava cringes as Sara knows she would.

“First of all never say yo uniromically again...second...look that place you are staying at isn’t ideal for a pro athlete....now my place is no palace but it’s better than there and I have a spare room?...I mean we spend most of our day together anyway so if you wanted to....”

Sara grins.

“Ava sharpe you asking me to move in? Damm you skipped the fun parts and already trying to tie me down.”

She teases her and Ava blushes.

“God why did I know you’d take it that way.”

Sara chuckles.

“I take it many ways miss sharpe.”

Ava groans and blushes more and Sara laughs.

“Relax I’m kidding...and yeah actually it’d be nice....but oh just an fyi....I’m not very tidy.”

Ava rolls her eyes.

“Shocker.”

She says sarcastically.

“Look I don’t care just don’t bring your messiness into the main house can you do that?”

Sara shrugs and grins.

“Perhaps.”

Sara moves herself into Avas spare bedroom and the 2 find themselves comfortable having meals together and watching TV before bed. They fall into a nice routine. One morning after Sara’s run (Ava hadn’t joined her that morning because she had an early class.) Sara was showering. Once she was finished she gets into her underwear a black bra and a pair of small red boyshorts. Usually Sara’s routine after a shower is she stays in her underwear just to cool her body down. But since moving in with Ava she hadn’t done that as Sara could tell Ava was the type who wouldn’t be comftpable with that so she respected her wishes. But since Ava was out and said she wouldn’t be back for another hour Sara figured she may as well. So she walks to the kitchen in her underwear and goes to make herself a coffee when the front door opens and Ava rushes into the kitchen.

“Sorry I left some paperwork here and...”

She stops dead seeing Sara and gasps and covers her eyes and turns her back her face going bright red.

“SARA WHAT THE HELL.”

Sara cringes, she didn’t care about being seen by Ava like this but she hadn’t wanted to make her feel uncomfortable.

“Sorry I didn’t think you’d be back for ages...”

Ava still had her back to her and her hands Over her eyes.

“Can you....just pass me the papers on the counter.”

Sara nods and grabs them.

“Um...how do you want me to give you them?”

“Just...oh my god...just put them next to me.”

Sara rolls her eyes and does so. Ava quickly grabs them and runs out. Sara sighs. She didn’t understand avas issue with it. It wasn’t even like she was naked. Sara just assumed that Ava was a very shy and prudish person. She goes and gets dressed and eventually gets back from her class and as she walks in checks the doors nervously. Sara was sat on the couch in her jeans and hoody and looks up at her.

“Hey....I have clothes on don’t worry.”

Ava blushes a little and comes in looking a bit sheepish.

“Okay...good.”

Sara gives her a smile.

“I’m sorry about before....I honestly wasn’t trying to make you catch me like that.”

Ava shakes her head.

“It’s fine...I mean you live here you have the right to walk around how you like....sorry for overreacting.”

Sara shrugs.

“It’s cool....but can I ask why you did? I mean you’re an athletic woman I’m guessing you’ve been in plenty of locker rooms?”

Ava nods.

“I have it’s just...since I came out....I don’t know I’ve just felt awkward looking at women in their underwear or even less unless I’m with them.”

Sara nods.

“Yeah okay that’s understanble I guess but hey I mean you don’t have to worry about that with me I don’t care. “

Ava chuckles.

“Oh well aware of that.”

“Anyway Damm your reaction was hilarious Ava you Damm near jumped out your skin.”

Sara laughs and Ava groans.

“Shut up it just took me by surprise seeing a half naked sexy fighter in my kitchen.”

Sara grins.

“You think I’m sex..”

Ava interupts.

“Do not finish that sentance...just for that I’m adding an extra hour strength and conditioning today.”

Sara smirks at her.

“Yeah good idea you wanna get me more ripped for when you next walk in on me.”

She winks and Ava groans again Sara laughs.

“Come on let’s watch a movie.”

The next few days pass without incident and the 2 continue to train together and Sara has to start publicity for her fight but also Sara hasn’t forgotten about the event for avas orphanage which was approaching. They spend one evening going over details for promoting the event.

“Ava have you got any old photos of the orphanage that we can use as selling points like seeing the charity they’re helping?”

Ava nods.

“Yeah there’s a box Of stuff in the attic want me to get them?”

“Nah I’ll get them you’re busy with the statistics...you’re better at that I mean I get punched for a living.”

She chuckles and Ava laughs and nods.

“Alright go on then give me some peace and quiet for once.”

Sara grins and flips Ava off playfully and goes up to the attic and looks around. She finds what she’s after but as she’s going to leave she stumbles on a box and knocks some if it out.

“Shit” Sara grumbles and goes to pack it up again but stops noticing her own face looking back at her.

In the box was a lot of memorabilia featuring Sara. There were cut out magazine articles dating back nearly a decade, there were programs for tournaments featuring her, there were fan t shirts of her and DVDs of some of Sara’s highlights. Sara sees one large photo of herself in fight gear and Sara recognizes her own hand writing. It read “To Avaline keep kicking ass xxx” and her signature. Sara recognized it as something she’d done 5 years out sending out signed photos. Sara can’t remember this one particularly she had loads of messages she’d responded and of course Ava must’ve used the name Avaline. It looked like Ava had been a fan of Sara’s for years but Sara was confused by that. Ava had acted like she’d barely heard of her and certainly seemed like she was no fan of hers.

Sara shrugs and puts it all back and heads back down.

Ava smiles up at her.

“Find what you were looking for?”

Sara nods and sits down next to her smiling softly.

“Yeah....and a bit more...”

Ava looks at her confused. Sara bites her lip.

“I wasn’t snooping I swear....I was leaving when I accidentally knocked over a box right by the attic trap door...I saw your um well collection...”

Avas eyes widen and her face turns scarlet.

“Fuck sake I kept telling myself to move that....it...it’s not what it seems Sara.”

Sara smiles and shakes her head.

“Hey it’s fine...I’m not upset I mean that’s what that stuff was for...for people to collect....just a bit surprised you did collect it....I mean we’ll let’s be honest you didn’t exactly seem like a fan girl of mine when we met.”

Ava sighs.

“God Sara how could I not be....I’ve been a massive fan of yours ever since you were on the Olympic Taekwondo team...”

Sara raises her eyebrows.

“Jeez I was only 22 then...”

Ava nods.

“A friend showed me a highlight video of some of your matches in tournmanents. I mean by then you hadn’t entered the full contact circuit it was your point tournaments and kata competitions but I was sooo impressed like I was doing martial arts but I was losing inspiration being in this town and being literally the only woman doing it. I felt I was wasting my time and that there was no future in the sport for women...then I saw you and how big of a star you were becoming....and you inspired me through your interviews that you gave the passion you showed for what you do and how you wanted to inspire people. Then of course you got even bigger and I just fangirled even more over you. I looked at you and you were everything I wanted to be....beautiful, confident, badass..and a great person...”

Sara was very taken aback. She hadn’t expected all this.

“Wow Ava I don’t know what to say and yes I know how rare that is....all those things you called me beautiful, confident, bad ass and a great person you are all of those things....you had so many old items in there I had no idea....Avaline.”

She grins and Ava groans.

“Oh my god yeah I used to call myself that because I thought it sounded more professional but everyone just called me Ava so I got tired of correcting it....so you saw the signed photo,...do you remember the letter I sent you?”

Ava asks sheepishly. Sara gives her a smile.

“Sorry aves but I had a of letters and it was 5 years ago....you weren’t one of those ones asking me to send photos of my tits were you?”

She teases and Ava groans and blushes.

“Of course not....here hang on.”

Ava leaves the room and comes back a few minutes later and hands Sara piece of paper.

“I always keep a copy of anything I write just in case.”

Sara laughs.

“Course you do.”

Sara looks at the letter and starts to read.

It says:

Dear Miss Lance

I am writing to tell you that I am a huge fan of your work. I have followed your career ever since your time in the Olympics and I must say you are the one of the finest martial artists I have ever had the pleasure to watch work. I make sure to tune in to every one of your matches. You have always been an inspiration to me. I started martial arts when I was a child and by early adulthood I was considering quitting because of the lack of female role models in the sport but then I saw you and that pushed me to train even harder. I eventually gained my black belt and had a solid tournament career (nothing compared to hours of course) and have recently opened my own dojo. It would be the biggest honor ever if I was to ever meet you. If I had never seen you I wouldn’t be where I am today.

Thank you for hopefully taking the time to read this.

Yours sincerely

Avaline sharpe

Sara blinks as she reads the letter. She had loads of letters but she now remembered it and remembered feeling truly touched at how she’d helped inspire a woman to continue to train. Sara actually remembered thinking at the time about visiting that woman’s dojo but had never gotten round to it.

Sara notices Ava looking at her nervously. Sara looks up at her and smirks.

“Where was this Ava the first day we met?..you weren’t very nice to your inspiration were you?”

Ava groans.

“I know and I’m so sorry but I felt I needed to act that way because I respected you to much. Trust me when you emailed me about being your trainer I nearly had a heart attack...I didn’t want to come across as creepy fan girl so I told myself to be that way to you...it was wrong and I’m so sorry I hated myself.”

Sara laughs and shakes her head.

“You apologized already sharpe we’re good. Soooo they say never meet your heroes right?...does that go with your view on me?”

Ava smiles a little.

“While you are a extremely cheeky and infuriating bitch sometimes....no make that all the time....meeting you has been way better than I expected. What you are doing now with this event....that was everything I had imagined you to be. Not the social media star image you sometimes portray that was the you I first saw in an interview the woman who inspired me....it honestly feels weird being your coach when you are levels above me.”

Sara shakes her head.

“Hardly Ava you catch me in sparring all the time and you are a brilliant coach you’ve taught me loads and hey look don’t ever feel like it’s me up here and you down there...you and me we’re equals that’s what I’ve always tried to bring to my fans...I’m nothing special I’ve just had good opurtinies. I think you are awesome and you’ve become a good friend to me.”

Ava smiles.

“Same here....and honestly I can’t wait to be in your corner for the fight.”

“You and me will probably end up having a row in between rounds.”

Sara laughs and Ava nods smiling.

“Well we won’t if you listen to me.”

“Pfft I ain’t got time to listen to a crazy fan girl of mine.”

She teases making Ava punch her arm.

“Ah crap I’m never gonna hear the end of this am I?”

“Nope.”

She grins and the 2 blondes laugh and they fall into comfortable silence as they do their work just happily enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
